ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hope (BTTUGBDEHHOTGAB)
Ben 10: The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Episode 3 January 2, 2015 PREVIOUSLY ON BEN 10: The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Fisttrick: You have been fooled, Ben Tennyson, for the smoothies you drink now have poison! Ben: Oh no! ON THIS EPISODE OF BEN 10: The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Rook: What will we do, Ben? Ben: I do not know, Rook, all is doomed! Rook: Do not fear, for in time, a new hope will emerge! Out of nowhere, Gwen starts flying into the scene. She wipes Fisttrick and his gang out. Gwen: Do not fear, for I, Gwen Tennyson, The Mistress of Mana and Magic, am here! Ben: Help us, cousin, for the poison is trapped within our bodies! Gwen: Do not fear, for I will use my mana abilites to free you! Gwen uses her mana abilites to free them. Ben: My greatest thanks, oh cousin. Gwen approaches Rook, and they kiss. Ben: Ugh, this new relationship between you two still disgusts me. Rook: Say what you think, Ben, for we are eternally in love. Ben: Say, cousin Gwen, where is our Osmosian comrade, Kevin? Gwen: I do not know, I have not spoken with him since our break up. Ben: I will give him a call... but I do not think my phone recieves signal on this planet. I will go find him while you two... do it. INTRODUCTION MUSIC Ben was driving his vehicular car through the streets of Bellwood. He stops at car fixing joint. Kevin was fixing a car inside. He noticed Ben's entrance. Kevin: Aha, if it is not the old DNA alterer himself! Ben: It is I, Ben Tennyson, The Ultimate Galactic Bo- Kevin: -old Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond! Fear not, for you have said too many times for I have memorized it. Ben: Wrong you are, Kevin, it is now a catchphrase. Kevin: Where is the uh Revonahgander? Ben: He's with my cousin, doing the natures of their relationship. Kevin: Aha, I see. So you came here so we can go on a misison of some sort? Ben: Right you are, Osmosian. Kevin: So what have you got in store for us? Ben: Vulkanus is loose. We need to stop him. Kevin: Where is he? Ben: He is in the underground catacombs of Bellwood. Kevin: Let's go get him. LOGO RUN Ben and Kevin were in a street in Bellwood. They were surrounded by cameras. Kevin: Shouldn't we find a cave to lead us to him? Ben: Don't worry, I have got a plan. Kevin: And are all these camera men supposed to be here? Ben: Indeed. So I can do this. Ben: CITIIZENS OF BELLWOOD, ONE OF MY GREATEST FOES IS DOING AN EVIL SCHEME UNDERGROUND. FEAR NOT, FOR I, BEN TENNYSON, The Ultimate Galactic Bold Daring Epic Heroic Hero of the Galaxy and Beyond, WILL STOP HIM. Ben turns into Armodrillo. He drills underground. Kevin: Wish us luck. Kevin jumps in. Vulkanus shows up on the street Vulkanus: AHA, BEN TENNYSON HAS FELL INTO MY TRAP. The hole that Armodrillo dug gets sealed with steel. Vulkanus: Now Ben Tennyson will face his doom! .. . . . . TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 4: HEAT SAVES ALL Category:Episodes